Breathe
Meta Timing: probably 9 Dec 2023 (had to push the date back since it's pretty damn unlikely she gets pregnant the day they fly her out of Sydney XD ) Setting: Wherever Liu is hiding their PPDC rescues Text Liu's people have been nothing but nice, going so far as to layer towels on the exam table and warm the ultrasound gel. Blossom's already had enough poking and prodding for one lifetime, though, and sighs in relief when the medtech finishes washing the goo off her front. They mention something to the doctor— The doctor acknowledges, attends a far counter. —collects their mountain of gear and vials of blood and god knows what else, and pads from the room. The doctor returns with a truly monstrous needle— Blossom quails. "More tests?" The nurse squeezes her hand. Blossom looks away. The doctor jabs it into her abdomen, does the whole needle thing, and leaves. Blossom sniffles. The nurse dabs at the spot, says something that'd probably be comforting if she understood a syllable of Chinese. Blossom grunts. The nurse pats her hand, bustles about. Blossom rolls onto her side. The nurse brings her a pillow, dims the lights, and closes the door softly. She curls up, praying against more nightmares, and ... A soft knock on the door. "Wha?" Blossom sprawls, looks around wildly— ""Miss Collocott,"" calls Liu. ""May we come in?"" "Yea, sure." Gets herself up to sitting. "Please." Scrubs her face. "Good afternoon," greets Liu. The doctor, two steps behind, nods. Blossom smiles sleepily, drawls, "Afternoon." Liu almost smiles. The doctor reads from a tablet, pronounces her in excellent health. "What about the cancer?" "You don't have cancer. You never did." "They showed me—" "If the scans were in fact of you, I highly suspect they were doctored." Liu almost laughs. "Quite literally, even. In any event, if they weren't, they were misrepresented or belong to someone else." "But ... the poking?" "Miss Collocott," Liu takes her hand"you are pregnant." The world greys out. "Miss Collocott," Liu says gently. "I need you to breathe." "Breathe?" Blossom wheezes. "Are you fucking crackers? I'm pregnant! With a—" She waves at her stomach. "—/'thing'." Voice jumps an octave. "I don't even know if it's human." The doctor probably says something to the effect that it looks human. Liu probably asks them to leave. The doctor leaves. "Miss Collocott—" "I'm pregnant. Oh my god. I'm pregnant—" Static. "I don't even know who the father is." Quite a bit more static. "I don't even know if there /'is' a father." She sways. "Oh my god." Liu eases her back against the pillows. "You're going to be okay." "I'm /'pregnant'!" "You're in excellent health, you're in good physical shape—" "I'm /'still' /'pregnant'!" "—you have suffered a violation beyond compare—" "Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious, that's what I've been saying!" "—however, you are not in any danger." "You can't know that! It might not be human! What if it's not human? What if—" "I have yet to find any information on Conn-pod rigs designed for anything other than a bipedal humanoid—" "You have 'yet' to! That means /'nothing'!" "—and the doctor's running tests as we speak so you'll know in a few hours. In the meantime, I would like you to get some air." Blossom stares. "Would you like me to get a nurse?" "Air. Air is good." Liu helps her down from the table and lets her take as much time as she needs to get her wobbly legs in gear. Her stomach flops. "I think," Blossom croaks, leaning heavily, "I'm going to be sick—" Her stomach rolls. "Oh my god it's morning sickness. What if it's morning sickness." Liu keeps her standing. "I'm pregnant. Shit." Sways. "Oh my god. I have a thing /'growing' in my—" Liu gets her to a chair. "Breathe, "Miss Collocott—" "I don't think I can," she wheezes. Liu crouches at her side. "Miss Collocott, whatever you're carrying must remain benign until it can survive on its own, which, judging by an estimated rate of development, will not be for quite some time." Blossom manages a breath. "Okay, first of all, I'm not actually worried this thing is gonna kill me. I'm freaking out over the fact I have a thing living in my insides and I don't know when or how it got there. Second of all, what the /'fuck'?" Liu smiles. Blossom blinks. "Oh." Liu pats her knee. "I'll fetch a wheelchair." "Cool, cool." Liu leaves. "Thanks!" ""You're welcome!"" Liu parks her in a courtyard under a tree. An aide swoops in immediately with a tray of food, a book, a blanket, and a button. Liu indicates the last. "A nurse will bring you back inside when you call." "How will I know they're actually a nurse?" Liu glances over her shoulder. A Chinese nurse in orange scrubs jogs up. "Wei Tang Jung," they greet, bowing. "If you like, I'll be your attendant for your stay." "Oh, okay," Blossom kinda waves, looks down at her food. "I guess—" Forces herself to sit straight. "I guess I'll eat now?" "Cool beans," says Nurse Wei. Grins. "Call if you want company." "S-sure." Liu nods. Nurse Wei snaps a bow to her, to Liu, and jogs off. "If you need anything else ...," says Liu. "Hit the button?" "Exactly." Rubs her shoulder. "Rest easy." "I'll try." "Good." Shifts. "I must be off, but I will return for the results." "Cool. Er, thanks. Thank you, L— thank you very much." "You're very welcome, Miss Collocott." Incline of the head. Blossom sorta bows. Liu and the aide leave. Budding: Wilt — Extraction — Complete Set — Missed Connection — DCaMP — Breakout — Messenger — [[Breathe|'Breathe']] — Basketball — Decision Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Pasta Category:Blossom Category:Liu Category:Liu's people Category:This PPDC isn't good people Category:PPDC grooming a 2nd generation of Rangers Category:Budding arc